


Sharing Music

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Musicals, Sharing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman insists on listening to musical soundtracks and singing along until Logan cannot take any more
Series: Funbruary [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 12





	Sharing Music

It's no surprise to anyone that the scientifically minded have very different music tastes to the lovers of theatre and musicals. For Thomas the contrast can become bewildering given he could easily fall into ether group of people but more so because those Sides could manifest as well.

Logan loved two types of music, the classical songs proven to aid focus in adults and rock music with heavy beats he would deconstruct to figure out how each part of the song worked alone and with the rest of the tune. Currently though he was switching between the two, just trying to get either of them to be played instead of the songs Thomas had been listening to all morning.

Thomas had an audition for a musical coming up and Roman had been using it as an excuse to listen to all the musical soundtracks Thomas had. There had been Disney songs, followed by Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen. Beauty and the Beast was interspersed with Footloose and Cats. Frankly by this point Logan had reached his limit for that nonsense.

“Please Thomas, you know classical music helps with your editing. Why not put that on instead?” He was protesting, raising his voice to be heard over Roman's singing.

Thomas just glanced over at his laptop, leant on his shelves. “I have no editing to do.”

“What about script writing? Some rock music would be perfect to get your inspiration flowing.” That suggestions got Roman's attention, as well as the Heathers soundtrack paused.

The glare thrown at Logan was mildly amusing to Thomas, especially with Roman's hands flying to his chest in affront. “Excuse you! Not only are you striving to silence my wonderful singing that you should feel blessed to witness, but you're trying to do it using not even your own function but mine! I should challenge you to a duel for the insult!”

“Or we could change to Queen? You both like Queen, right?” Thomas cut in, deliberately pleading eyes trying to compel both sides to drop their argument.

Roman narrowed his eyes, clearly debating over if he did indeed like Queen. Logan was already nodding though so Thomas shrugged. “If you're about to deny loving the musical 'We Will Rock You' and Bohemian Rhapsody I will call Deceit up to call out your lies.” He decided, meeting the Creative Sides eyes.

“I shall sing all the parts of all their songs!” Roman conceded with his declaration, taking no notice of Logan summoning one of his notebooks.

“Managing that is generally thought of as impossible, but I shall make notes over how well you succeed,” Logan remarked, reminding Thomas of casting agents in how it was said.

With that settled Thomas let out a relieved sigh, swapping the music over before carrying on sorting out his shelves as it played and Roman sang.


End file.
